barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Here I Am/Princesses Just Want to Have Fun
|featured = Barbie The Princess & the Popstar |writer = Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann, Rob Hudnut and Robert Hazard |performer = Tiffany Giardina and Jennifer Waris |published = Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) / Sony / ATV Tunes LLC. |produced = Gabriel Mann |length = 3:34 |courtesy = |video = Barbie Princess and the Popstar - Here I Am ( English )-0 }} "Here I Am/Princesses Want to Have Fun" is a song featured in Barbie The Princess & the Popstar and its soundtrack. It is a mix of the songs "Here I Am" and "Princesses Just Want to Have Fun". A part of the lyrics from this song were used as the motto of the film. Lyrics Keira: When I was young, I played for fun Made up the words, nobody heard But now I see, all eyes on me And suddenly,I'm in a dream I got a feeling now... Everything's right somehow... Here I am, being who I want Giving what I got Never a doubt now Here I am, burning like a spark Light up the dark again Tori: I wake up, in the morning light The Duchess says "When you're gonna live your life right?" I know she thinks that I'm the fortunate one But princesses wanna have fun Oh, princesses wanna have That's all they really want Is some fun When the royal day is done Oh, princesses wanna have fun Keira: I'm stepping up (I'm stepping up) Right to the top (right to the top) That's how I'm wired, I take it higher I'm in control,I broke the mould The girl you see Is up to me I'm lifting off the ground Finding the perfect sound Here I am, being who I want Giving what I got Never a doubt now Here I go, burning like a spark Light up the dark again Again, again Again and again and again Tori: Princesses wanna have fun Oh, princesses wanna have fun Keira: There's a star that's right inside you So come on and let it out Find out what you're about and just shout Here I am Being who I want, giving what I got Never a doubt now Here I go, burning like a spark Light up the dark again... Tori: We just wanna We just wanna (Keira: Yeah, yeah) We just wanna We just wanna (Keira: Oh, oh) We just wanna We just wanna Princesses wanna have fun Keira: Here I am Being who I want (Tori: We just wanna) Giving what I got (Tori: We just wanna) Never a doubt now (Tori: We just wanna) Here I go (Tori: We just wanna) Burning like a spark (Tori: We just wanna) Light up the dark again (Tori: Princesses wanna have fun) (Again) Again (Tori: We just wanna) (Again) Again (Tori: We just wanna) (Again) Again and (Tori: We just wanna) Again and again (Tori: We just wanna) And again and (again) Videos '' '' See Also Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Music Category:Music